


El punto débil de Kagami Taiga

by Viko Oops (Vikokaoru)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Corregir fics simplemente NO es una opción para mí, M/M, ¿Es este fic real siquiera?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikokaoru/pseuds/Viko%20Oops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenía que ser amor, si Kagami no tenía hambre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El punto débil de Kagami Taiga

**Author's Note:**

> NO ME PUEDO CREER que haya hecho con este cuatro fics de Kuroko y aún no haya hecho a mis dos OTP. Menos mal que esta es al menos una Major Ship. No está corregido y sé que si me pongo a corregirlo me querré tirar por un puente, así que aprovechad.

A pesar de que no tuviera ningún problema en cocinar, para Kagami Taiga era muchísimo más sencillo irse al burguer más cercano a empacharse de comida basura, especialmente los días que tenía entrenamiento. ¿Su excusa? Tenía demasiada hambre como para irse a hacer la compra y luego prepararse algo, así que un número absurdo de hamburguesas roñosas normalmente suplía con cierta eficacia la abstención de ingredientes más alimenticios. Y es que, con que algo llevara carne, Kagami se daba por satisfecho; por muy japonés que fuera la influencia americana era demasiado grande. 

Como su dinero no era eterno esta vez había tenido que moderarse y sólo se había cogido doce hamburguesas completas que no hicieron ni pestañear al dependiente, tan acostumbrado estaba ya a los encargos de ese cliente. Incluso se estaban planteando en el restaurante hacerle un vale de descuento, que ya se sabía que a los buenos clientes había que tenerlos contentos (últimamente ni siquiera le escupían en la comida).

 Kagami buscó un sitio libre entre las mesas y encontró una pequeña de dos plazas que estaba vacía. Se dejó caer allí con su piramidal colección de hamburguesas y se quitó la cazadora del Seirin para combatir el calor del sitio. Mientras desenvolvía el pico de la pirámide repasó mentalmente cuántos ahorros le quedaban para el mes, acordándose de aquellas zapatillas tan chulas que había visto en una tienda hace un par de días y que podrían sustituir las que ya se le estaban empezando a destrozar. El deporte era un hobby más caro de lo que parecía.

 No advirtió el olor familiar a ducha en colonia que pasó a su lado, ni siquiera cuando ese olor se detuvo a sus espaldas y se volvió a acercar, pero ni siquiera padeciendo hipoacusia severa podría haber ignorado aquella _voz_.  

—¡Kagamicchi, qué sorpresa encontrarte! 

La preciosa cara de Kise Ryouta se quedó a tan pocos centímetros de la suya propia que se atragantó con el trozo de hamburguesa y tuvo que hacerse a un lado para toser, siendo lo suficientemente cortés como para no duchar con pan babado los ojillos risueños del as del Kaijou. 

Quien, por cierto, tenía unas pestañas larguíiisimas. 

—Kise... —balbuceó mientras intentaba tragar el bocado (dando como resultado un apagado “Guife”)—. Joder... —Por fin bajó por su garganta—, ¿qué haces aquí?

 El chaval estaba radiante, vistiendo una amplia sonrisa llena de dientes blanquísimos y una camiseta que pretendía ser discreta, con un estampado multicolor muy a juego con los 60 hippies y en la que se leía de pezón a pezón KS RT en mayúsculas e itálica. Por un efecto de luz a Kagami le pareció que los pantalones pesqueros eran exactamente iguales, pero luego se dio cuenta de que las manchas no eran multicolor sino que eran de motivo militar. Kise tenía un excelente gusto para vestir de calle.

 —Ya ves, pasaba por aquí y me entró el hambre —respondió sentando sus modélicas posaderas en la silla de enfrente. No es que Kagami se hubiera fijado antes en ellas pero a veces, en los amistosos, se acercaban demasiado a él y no podía evitar _notarlas_. Se dio cuenta de que Kise no había ido a pedir su comida todavía porque estaba mirando con deseo sus once hamburguesas.

 —Jo, sí que engulles, Kagamicchi —declaró. 

—Eh... ¿tú crees? Puedes coger una si quieres. 

La mano pálida de Kise se cerró con deseo sobre doscientos cincuenta yenes de hamburguesa y si a Kagami no le dolió profundamente compartir con él su parca cena, fue porque era Kise.

 Porque le dio las gracias alzando mucho la voz y le guiñó el ojo sensualmente y a Kagami casi se le escapó por la boca la lechuguita que tenía por corazón. Él también cogió una y la desenvolvió sin mucho interés, porque se le iban los ojos a la camiseta estridente y al pelo liso y suave y rubio de Kise.

 —Qué raro no verte con Kurokocchi —Parecía tener una habilidad única para hablar mientras comía, a diferencia de él mismo—. ¿Habéis tenido entrenamiento? Nosotros hoy estuvimos muy poco tiempo porque Hayakawa-senpai se dio un trompazo contra Moriyama-senpai y tuvieron que irse los dos a la enfermería... —Un suspiro y una risa—. Tenías que haber visto la cara que se le ha quedado a Kasamatsu-senpai, además por una vez no fue a mí al que le dio la paliza. Y yo la verdad es que tendría que estar estudiando porque tengo mañana un examen, pero no me apetecía irme tan temprano y aquí me ves, je, je.

 Y siguió parloteando un buen rato, encadenando cada vez más historias y dándose fuelle él solito mientras Kagami asentía perplejo e intentaba hacer ver que le prestaba atención a algo más que al movimiento de sus manos y sus labios, aunque no tenía mucho éxito en ello. Otros doscientos cincuenta yenes fueron engullidos sin vergüenza por Kise, que esta vez ni siquiera le había pedido permiso, y tampoco se había dado cuenta de ello.

 —... y va y me dice que si tuviera tanto cerebro como belleza aprobaría rascándomela, pero que hasta eso no pasara seguiría sacando un cuarenta y dos como mucho en sus exámenes, ¿a ti te parece justo, Kagamicchi?

 Al oír su nombre regresó del mundo de Yupi y se dio cuenta de que Kise estaba esperando una respuesta cómplice a algo que no había oído.

 A ver, ¿qué era? Estaba hablando de entrenamientos y... y algo de Kasamatsu pegando a alguien, ¿no?

 —Qué mal —sentenció Kagami mientras rezaba a Izanagi y toda su divina prole por no haberla cagado. Pero la sonrisa aliviada de Kise le indicó que se había ganado uno de esos preciados puntitos de Amistad que poco a poco iba coleccionando y almacenando en su cabeza. Decidió tirar un poco más de su suerte y soltarle un halago casual—, cualquier idiota se daría cuenta de que tienes mucho talento.

 —¿A que sí? —exclamó Kise con un mohín—. Le dije que no era mi culpa que se le resbalara el peluquín por los lados de la cabeza y me mandó al pasillo. Aún así voy a tener que repetir el examen... 

¿Examen? ¿De qué estaba hablando? 

A juego con su pedido el dependiente le había dado unas patatas medianas que venían en promoción con la compra que había hecho y Kise estaba dando cuenta de ellas. Kagami deseaba ser todas y cada una de las patatas que se estaba llevando a la boca.

 —Kagamicchi, no comes nada —dijo Kise asombrado.

 —¿Eh? Mmm, no tengo mucha hambre —dijo, cogiendo una hamburguesa (espera, sólo quedaban seis, ¿cuántas se había comido ese tío?) sin ganas. Ambos se quedaron un segundo perplejos porque era la primera vez que cualquiera de los dos escuchaba salir de él esas palabras. ¿Acababa de decir que no tenía hambre? ¡Si podría engullir un camión hecho de vacuno cien por cien! Pero es que estaba tan distraído contemplando los labios de Kise que se le olvidaba hasta comer, por no hablar de cómo se le secaba la boca con todas y cada una de sus sonrisas, y ahí sí era ya incapaz de pasar nada por la garganta. Casi justo a tiempo para cambiar de tema, se dio cuenta de la manchita que tenía en la cara—. Por cierto, tienes salsa barbacoa... ahí. 

Se señaló la zona aproximada aunque lo que hubiera deseado era quitársela él mismo, pero si podía ver a Kise Ryouta pasarse el pulgar por la zona y luego llevárselo a los labios se daba con un puñetero canto en los dientes.

 Pero Kise Ryouta hizo algo mejor. 

Se pasó _la lengua_ por la zona.  

—¿Ya está? —preguntó, pero Kagami no pudo responder de inmediato, porque se le había desencajado la mandíbula ante semejante espectáculo libidinoso y lleno de pecado, y aún tuvo la poca luz de disimular esa mueca embobada metiéndose la hamburguesa en la boca. Entera. —. ¿Kagamicchi?

 —Fo a bod ago de bebed (Voy a por algo de beber). 

—¿Me traes una Bepsi? Sin cafeína, que tengo que dormir mis ocho horas —Kise le rozó la mano para dejarle algo de dinero en la palma y Kagami estuvo a punto de tirar dos mesas de camino a la barra. Regresó con las mejillas todavía un poco rojas y la dignidad pisoteada brutalmente y le dejó su burbujeante pedido encima de una pegatina rosada que había en la mesa y en la que no había ni reparado—. ¡Gracias!

 —Ya, de nada. 

Lo estaba pasando mal. Es decir, lo estaba pasando bien. Ni siquiera lo sabía, pero necesitaba apartar su atención de la belleza de Kise como fuera.

 —¿Qué es eso que llevas contigo, una revista? —preguntó, con la vana esperanza de que fuera algo sobre deportes y pudiera, por fin, meterse en su elemento.

 —¡Ah, sí! Ha salido hoy —Kise se la tendió más contento que unas castañuelas—. La he cogido en el konbini de al lado porque si no se la llevo personalmente a Kasamatsu-senpai no le va ni a echar un mísero vistazo, es un tío muy cruel. Resulta que este mes me han elegido para promocionar una marca súper famosa de ropa, ¿sabes? Seguro que tú también la conoces, se llama BRSHK y es internacional y todo, me han pagado un montón de pasta. ¡Salgo en mazo de páginas!

 Estaba seguro de que Izanagi y su divina prole se estaba descojonando de él. 

Pero como no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a Kise como modelo (y no QUERÍA defraudarlo, con la carita de ilusión que había puesto al preguntarle), se arriesgó a abrir la revista.

 Era verdad que salía en muchas páginas. Y en muchas poses. Y no siempre llevaba camiseta. Había que reconocer que el fotógrafo había sacado todo el partido posible a la luz en su espalda y los pantalones (de treinta mil yenes, ¡casi nada!) habían sacado también todo el partido posible a su culo. Se le veía incluso el borde de los calzoncillos, con la marca repetida en bucle alrededor de su cadera, y Kagami no olvidaría ese círculo de -ssDossDossDossDo- en lo que le quedaba de vida. 

Esta vez se había preparado, había apoyado la mano en la barbilla para obligarse a no abrir la boca.

—¿No es muy pesado eso de ser modelo? —preguntó con un tono de voz más o menos normal. 

—Eeeh, la verdad es que es un poco un rollo. O sea, está bien porque da dinero y me ponen aún más guapo de lo que soy (aunque tampoco tanto), pero no es que me entusiasme. —A juzgar por las flores que se echaba Kise todo el rato, parecía que en realidad sí que le gustaba al menos un poquito.

 —Bueno, se te da bien... supongo. 

A Kise le brillaban los ojos al sonreír, aunque no fue una sonrisa especialmente inocentona. 

—¿En serio? Pues puedes venir un día a verme trabajar, Kagamicchi —dijo, robándole otra patata con lo que pareció ser un gesto lento y... ¿sensual? 

Kagami necesitaba una ducha fría urgente. 

Cerró la revista por su propio bien y por el de la camisa de once varas en la que se estaba metiendo, y dio cuenta de otra hamburguesa sin responder a esa proposición. Lo cierto era que por una parte le importaba un pito el mundo de la moda y por otro quería saber más de Kise. Bueno, más, aparte de lo mucho que ya sabía de él. Como lo bien que jugaba al baloncesto, lo guapo que era y el buen culo que tenía. 

El rubiales consiguió permanecer con ese silencio el tiempo justo, porque al ir a coger su bebida se fijó en la pegatina de la mesa. 

—¡Oh! Mira esto, han hecho decoración de San Valentín —exclamó—. Claro, si es este viernes, ¿cómo se me ha podido olvidar algo tan importante? Me van a petar la taquilla de chocolate otra vez, qué agobio... 

Kagami lo miró mal porque nunca le había pasado nada de eso. 

—Seguro que tendrás el día lleno de planes, ¿eh? —dijo con una sonrisa burlona. 

Kise se la devolvió y se acarició un par de mechones de pelo, haciéndose el desentendido. 

—Bueeeno, no sé... depende de si alguien que merezca la pena me ofrece uno interesante, ¿no?

O le estaba guiñando el ojo con picardía por enésima vez, o tenía alguna especie de tic incurable. Le estaba poniendo malo, repantingado en la silla como si fuera el rey del cotarro y con los ojos caídos y tirando del cuello de la camiseta dejando bien expuesto el cuello y luego bebiendo la estúpida Bepsi como si la cosa no fuera con él. 

—¿Y tú, Ka-ga-mi-cchi? ¿Tienes planes ese viernes?

—Tenía pensado ir a la tienda de deportes —respondió, arrugando la nariz. Sí, sus zapatillas eran terreno seguro. Se aferró a ellas como a un bote salvavidas—. Necesito zapatillas nuevas y, no sé, estaba pensando en renovar el balón. 

—¿Oh? Qué casualidad, ¡pues yo estaba pensando en comprarme un par de muñequeras! —dijo Kise, todo alegría—. Entre los exámenes y los entrenamientos las tengo un poco tensas y no quiero lesionarme, ya sabes.

 Kagami asintió y apartó sus hamburguesas (aún quedaban cuatro, increíble), y siguió asintiendo pensativo hasta que se dio cuenta de que Kise parecía estar esperando algo.

 Quiso aplaudirse en la cara. 

—¿Entonces te apuntas a venir conmigo?

—Bueno, si me lo pides así... Depende, ¿es una cita? —preguntó Kise en tono meloso, sacando el más bonito de los rojos a floración en la cara de Kagami. 

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sea?!

 Kise se echó a reír, pura maldad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mientras escribía este fic me tomé un descanso para leer un Kagaki de Tuli y me di cuenta de dos cosas: de que a Tuli se le da FENOMENAL hacer Kagakis y de que muchas de las cosas que ella había hecho las estuve pensando yo también para este fic. Era escribirlas o borrar el documento, y decidí lo primero. Perdona el parecido, Tuli ;_; Fue puramente casual.


End file.
